There may be numerous challenges associated with developing and testing a software application, particularly in cases where the application is being developed by a third-party developer. For example, it may be difficult for a third-party developer to know how to develop an application on a particular platform, what to test, and how to fix issues in the application before submitting the application for launch (e.g., via an application store). Further, it may be difficult for a tester (e.g., an approval engineer) to verify compatibility of an application developed by a third-party developer prior to launch. For example, the tester may have a large number of applications developed by third-party developers for review, and the tester may not have low-level information on the application. As such, it may be difficult for the tester to determine what to test for a particular application, without potentially devoting a large amount of time to the particular application.